harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Форум:Есть 600!
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Поздравляю всех авторов «Поттеромании» с достижением в 600 статей. Ровно год назад их было только 193. Без ложной скромности можно сказать, что мы великолепно поработали! Мы по-прежнему на третьем месте: * английский — 3.116 статей (год назад было 1.886) * польский — 636 (471) * русский — 600 (193) * шведский — 504 * голландский — 303 (65) * французский — 217 (125) * эстонский — 177 * норвежский — 170 * немецкий — 144 (108) На остальных языках менее сотни статей. Давайте догонять поляков и отрываться от шведов! 8) Читалка 07:04, 19 января 2009 (UTC) ::А ещё переходов сюда по ссылкам стало много разных и всё больше и больше с поисковиков, и вот сейчас «вкотакте» какой-то там появился как посмотрю ☺ --exlex 16:11, 12 февраля 2009 (UTC) :::Всегда удивлялась, как это у англичан более тысячи статей (сейчас там - 4.420). Просто не представляла, о чём можно написать такое колличество. О каждом слове Ро? Но вот чудесное "обогащение" французской Вики, когда они буквально за месяц скакнули с 350 (примерно, не буду врать, может там было 370) на 1350... Физически невозможно написать столько статей за столь короткий срок. Что же это за "потёмкинские деревни"? Уважаемая (или уважаемый?) Famini71 проделал(а) коллосальную работу: дал(а) ссылки со всех наших статей на аналогичные в английской и французской, а иногда и в польской Вики. Несмотря, на утверждение Фамини71, что русским он не владеет, человек дал ссылки даже в тех статьях, в которых не было до этого никаких ссылок. Удивляюсь, как ему удалось сделать это правильно?! Но меня заинтересовало другое. Помимо того, что иногда по этим ссылкам я переходила в статьи, где не было текста (мне даже предлагалось создать(!) статью, на которую я перешла по ссылке) я заметила ещё кое-что. Например, наш Гарри Поттер и узник Азкабана и переход на его французский аналог. В аналоге - пара строчек о книге, а потом идут какие-то странные ссылки на другие статьи, типо по главам. Каждая глава - отдельная статья, но... пустая. Висит там какой-то шаблон "до лучших времён" и всё... Но и это не даёт стольких статей. Ладно, 7 книг по 25 глав (в среднем), плюс хотя бы 7 шаблонов - это почти 380. Где они наковыряли ещё 600? Короче, у меня бааальших размеров обида. Тут что-то пишешь, работаешь, уже поляков (которые до сих пор были на втором месте) почти догнали... И вдруг БАХ! Мы чёрти в каком хвосте! Абыдно, да? Читалка 05:51, сентября 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Насчёт ссылок - я ж объяснял, как это - если есть ссылка с одной статьи на аналог в другом разделе, то ставится и обратная. Ну а насчёт подобных "статей" - мы тоже можем создать о каждой главе и о каждом упомянутом персонаже с таким же "содержанием", но качественнее от этого раздел не станет. так что не за этим надо гнаться...--Microcell 18:49, сентября 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Hi dear friends ! I don't speak russian so I don't understand everything in this page but I can see that you speak about me and french wiki. Do you want me to explain something ? Though I will try to explain some little things even if I speak a bad english . I'm a french woman. I try to add links in other languages because I think you have a really good wiki. I don't speak russian but I use the tool of Google for translation in order to understand what you are talking so I can add a link : I add the french link and the english link too, and if I already know other links, I put them too. Our team in french wiki is more important that a few months ago and as students are in holidays, a lot of articles were written (I'm not a student : I'm a housewife, I often write in french wiki when my baby is sleeping). Each book is divided in chapters : in french wikis, other members decide to write an article for the book and an article per article. We will put resumes later. For my own, I use the article related to a chapter to give a reference : for example, see a page like Dragon (not a Potemkin article as you can see, it's really long... yes we have "stub articles" but not all), I put each time I can in which chapter I find a reference about dragons. Is it more clear ? I spent much time trying to improve interconnections between our two websites (and yours and english one) but I wonder if my presence is very welcome here... For complements, you can write to me here or in my talk page. Sincerely --Famini71 07:51, сентября 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thank you very much for your labour, it's really remarkable that our websites start developing together. I think that the collaboration between us is possible and necessary. One has never suffered from a rational competition, but there is a lot of benefit it brings.=)--Microcell 17:01, сентября 9, 2009 (UTC) Ой, как люди реагируют на "потёмкинские деревни"! Не думала, что это такой известный образ. У нас его как-то уже и подзабыли. Ни в коем случае не хотела обидеть Famini71. Наоборот, действительно низкий поклон человеку, который сидел три дня за компьютером и скурпулёзно переводил статью за статьёй. Работа проделана колоссальная, я это говорила без тени издёвки. И "камень" насчёт "деревень" не в её личный огород. Но, согласитесь, есть качественное различие между написанной полновесной статьёй и тем, что можно наклепать за пять минут, используя компьютерные ресурсы. Поймите, мне обидно и за вас тоже. Ведь французская Вики в последнее время очень активизировалась. Вы пишите действительно много новых настоящих статей... Но сколько из ваших 1360 статей настоящие, а сколько - всего лишь картонные декорации? :Впрочем, соглашусь с Microcell: не в колличестве счастье. Я попробовала сегодня пойти таким же путём. Написала коротенькую статейку, а потом в 17 аналогичных вставила записанный текст. И... Никакой радости! Никакого удовлетворения от проделанной работы! Не, не буду больше так. ::Famini71, ещё раз большое спасибо Вам и Kevin51340 за проделанную работу. Удачи вам обоим, здоровья Вашему, Famini71, малышу. Kevin51340, будьте добры, переведите моё огромное "спасибо" Famini71. Честно говоря, я поняла её пост лишь наполовину, пришлось просить сына всё это перевести. Кстати, спасибо за комлимент качеству нашей Вики. Мы стараемся ;) Читалка 13:21, сентября 9, 2009 (UTC) О французкой вики Привет всем, я буду писать по русскии, помимо того, что я не говорю очень хорошо. Сейчас с достижением в 1359 статей, мы на втором месте. Потёмкинские деревни? Нет. мы предпочитаем, чтобы установить базовые структуры. Таким образом, новые участники не пишут, что уже существует, но они улучшаются, что уже существует. О Famini : Не судите, кого вы не знаете, пожалуйста. 10:16, сентября 9, 2009 (UTC)